Merry Toothache
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: When Jack died, he still had 7 of his baby teeth. So for the last 7 days before Christmas he's going to lose all them - one way or another. Series of Christmas countdown one-shots! JackXTooth if you REAAAALLLY squint. (I just got un-grounded, so i'll try to update sometime this week!)
1. Avalanches: Aren't They Wonderful?

**Author's Note: I got this idea at about 4:15 PM on December 18****th****, 2012 (one week before Christmas). Sometimes I wonder if I'm just weird . . . Oh, and I changed Jack to about 14 years old in this story, just because I wanted to!**

**SUMMARY: When Jack died, he still had 7 of his baby teeth. So for the last 7 days before Christmas he's going to lose all them - one way or another. Series of one-shots!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RotG or the characters, but I do own this fan fiction!**

**General POV, about 100 years ago (present time: 2112)**

It was a normal day for Bunnymund; he was painting eggs for next month's Easter, giving each one a unique and colorful design.

That's when he heard a knock.

Slightly surprised someone had gotten into the Warren, Bunnymund stood up and opened the door, only to reveal a smiling Jack Frost.

"Hey!" the albino teen cheered. Of course it was him, no spirit besides the guardians and Jack Frost (whom was officially guardian) could get into his Warren without a magical snow globe.

"What do 'ya want, Frostbite?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Jack said, smirking mischievously. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go sledding!"

"Sledding?" the bunny said hesitantly. He could barley stand the cold as is, but sledding with Jack Frost?

"Please?" the young guardian begged, lip quivering.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "Fine."

The winter spirit jumped with glee and immediately flew off to the North Pole, whilst Bunnymund tapped his foot and made a hole.

In an instant, they were both at Santa's workshop.

"You ready Kangaroo?" Jack asked as a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"J-Jack, are 'ya sure this is even _safe_?"

Chances are it wasn't; the two spirits were at the top of a steep cliff coated in thick layers of ice. Somewhere in the middle of the drop was a series of traps set to make the ride more "exciting", but Bunnymund thought it was just one huge death trap.

"Positive! Now let's get a move on, shall we?"

Without time to protest further, Bunnymund was launched down hill.

Though most of the ride was a blur (and his life flashing before his eyes), Bunnymund remembered that they were going at extreme speeds, barley dodging the pine trees that stood in their way.

Oh yes, and then there was the crash.

It seems that in the time Jack spent defeating Pitch, some idiot had caused a rock avalanche throughout the small section of the North Pole he used for sledding, and Jack and Bunnymund crashed right into the biggest stone.

After spending what felt like hours on his side, Bunnymund got up to survey the damage.

The ice sled Jack had made was now shattered into a billion pieces, his staff lay unharmed next to the shards.

_Wait . . . if that's his staff, then where's the ankle-bitter?_

As if answering his question, the wind blew towards a large tree about three feet away.

There stood Jack, hand covering his mouth (which now had blood leaking out of it) and eyes shut tight with pain.

"Jack?" Bunnymund said, slowly approaching the younger guardian. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack looked up, dazed and stuttering. "I-I think I just . . ."

"You think you just what? Spit it out!"

The winter spirit removed his hand, revealing a gap in place of one of his front top teeth.

"I think I lost a tooth."

Toothina was a busy person (being the tooth fairy and all), so she spent very little time skimming the details of each child whom had lost a tooth.

Of course, that didn't apply when 'Jack Overland Frost' appeared on her list.

According to the list, Jack and Bunny had gone on an extremely risky sledding trip, only to crash face-first into a large rock. Tooth was absolutely _delighted_ when she checked the charts, seeing Jack still had six more baby teeth to lose over the next eternity.

"Oh baby tooth!" she called. "It seems were going out in the field today!"

When Tooth looked into the window of Jack's 'room', she was surprised to find the teen fast asleep in bed. Most guardians spent little time asleep, and Jack was no such exception.

The boy's face while he was sleeping showed he truly was still a child, pearly skin shining in the moonlight. If there weren't a risk of waking him up, Tooth would have gone over there and hugged him to death.

Of course, now wasn't the time for that.

Gently, she crept her hand under the frost-covered pillow, moving until . . .

_Found it!_

She pulled out the tooth and inspected it before giggling to herself in amusement.

_Most people lose their central incisors when they're six or seven, but Jacks fourteen!_

She and baby tooth slid towards the window once again, taking one last look at the sleeping boy.

_I wonder how many more times I'll get to visit him like this . . ._

**Well, that's it for the 1****st**** chapter! I've counted the days, and the last chapter will be posted Christmas morning. So excited!**

**RotG Fact: Jack's official age is 18 in the movie, but most fan fictions base him being about 15 years old.**


	2. A Push And A Shove

**Author's Note: Sorry about not having time to update yesterday! I left for school at about seven-thirty in the morning and didn't get back until **_**way **_**after midnight. Of course, that means you get an extra chapter some time this weekend! (I know I promised today, but I've been busy with Christmas stuff and tumbling.)**

**? Years Ago (Present Time: 2112)**

It had been an extremely stressful week for North- Christmas was in a mere six days and they had just finished making the last twelve hundred _thousand _presents. Oh, why did the population have to grow so much each and every year? North missed the days where most families had only one or two children, giving him more time to customize each gift personally to the child's liking.

Not that he was complaining, considering how sweet it was when each child would laugh and jump in happiness on Christmas morning.

North continued to daydream as he walked towards the Globe Room, where he would meet the other Guardians to plan their annual New Year's party. This year was special considering all they had accomplished- Pitch was defeated, Jack became an official member of the Guardians, and children around the world began believing again.

When North opened the large door, he definitely did _not_ expect to see Jack floating above the Globe, Bunnymund yelling at the teen, and Tooth- wait, was she unconscious? How did that happen?

"Can't catch me now!" Jack said as he hovered at least ten feet above the ground. Bunnymund growled more, lifting a boomerang to threaten the boy.

If looks could kill, Jack would've died at _least _twenty times over.

"Give me back the egg, Frostbite!"

North looked up at Jack, confirming the boy was indeed carrying one of Bunnymund's bright blue easter eggs, still un-designed.

"C'mon, I just want 'ta decorate one!" the teen whined, nearly dropping the egg.

It was understandable that Jack would want to decorate an egg, considering he was still a child and would be one forever more. Bunnymund however, still saw him an irresponsible prankster who didn't know what he was doing.

"Jack! Get. Down. Here. NOW."" The bunny was now in full rage, obviously irritated that Jack put one of his eggs in danger. Out of pure overly-protective rage, he bent his arm back and flung it forward.

"No!" North yelled, but he was far too late. Just as Tooth was waking up, Bunny's boomerang hit Jack in the face with a large _crack!_

The female Guardian stared in shock as Jack fell to the ground, still dazed by her so-called 'nap'. When the boy fell to the ground (with a huge _thud_), she realized it wasn't a dream.

"Sorry kid, I didn't think it'd actually hit 'ya." Bunnymund apologized, before being pushed out of the way by Tooth.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Whens your birthday? You remember your name, right?" the fairy asked questions franticly as she flew over the boy.

"Calm down, I'm fine! My mouth just hurts a bit." Jack said; his words muffled as he clutched his cheek.

Tooth knew he was lying.

"Jack," she said in a stern, motherly tone. "Let me look at your teeth."

Before he even had the chance to stand, Toothina was inspecting already the teen's mouth, poking and prodding each tooth until . . .

_Found it! _She thought as she poked Jack's bottom-left canine, causing him to wince back in pain.

"Jack, I think your tooth needs to come out."

Jack looked at her, completely surprised. "What?"

"Your tooth is really loose now, and I don't want you swallowing it in your sleep. I've see that happen to a couple kids and trust me, it wasn't pretty."

Jack remembered when Jamie swallowed one of his teeth, complaining about how much his throat hurt afterwards. Jack surly didn't want that to happen to him, considering he kind of needed his voice to _speak_.

"Just make it fast, okay?"

The fairy smiled as she gripped the tooth, mentally counting to herself.

_One, two . . ._

With a quick and gentle yank, the tooth was out of his mouth and in a little box.

"I usually wait until people are asleep, but here's three coins." She said with a teasing smile.

_Two down, and a mere five to go . . ._

**Sometimes it's depressing to write stories like this sometimes, knowing that Jack only has a limited amount of baby teeth.**

**I got a question of whether or not Jack gets his adult teeth, and the answer is yes. As soon as his baby teeth fall out, it takes around 6 months for his adult tooth to fully come in. Think about it- losing a tooth, in a way, is like getting an injury to Guardians.**

**I can't honestly say I liked this chapter, and I wish I had more time to edit it. But oh well, it can't be halped.**


	3. CHAPTER? Haha, nice try It's an author

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


End file.
